Tonight
by 4theloveoftea
Summary: Harry believes in draco and their love, in order for him to live again.


Tonight 

**Warning: **Rated PG, just mild shounen-ai and fluff, also mild angst on Harry's part. Nothing graphic, I'm leaving that for the lemon edition of this fic (as requested by shinigami priestess – thanx for the pics!!!!!!ï), so that should be up soon for all you liitle hentai's. Tonnes of college work. Bummer, ah well, it's worth it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – the truth hurts, ne? Damn!!!! Oh , thanks to thee great and wondrous Smashing Pumpkins for making the song 'Tonight', which inspired me for this fic. Don't you just think it fits perfectly to Harry and Draco? I now label it as their song. AWWWWWWW schweeeeeeet!! Anyway, on with the show.

The air was cool, yet comforting. Comfort was important in the current coldness and harshness of the world. Two previously opposing foes, stricken by loss and memories of pain found such comfort in each other. After all, comfort was something they needed so badly, as badly as they needed one another, they just didn't know it yet.

"_Time is never time at all_

_You can never ever leave _

_Without leaving a piece of youth_

_And our lives are forever changed_

_We will never be the same"_

That night they only sought comfort for a few precious hours, where the short amount of time seemed to last for a blissful eternity. As they drove away their pain, their hearts were breaking free of their carefully built barriers to finally start to bring through their true feelings. They didn't realise till later that night that their lives were forever changed, that they would never be the same again.

"The more you change the less you feel

Believe, believe in me, believe

That life can change, that you're not

Stuck in vain

We're not the same, we're different tonight

Tonight, so bright

Tonight"

As time had passed and the war had started, Harry had felt empty inside. He believed his sole purpose for his survival was to rid the world of the evil that had killed so many. That was it that was all he felt and knew. What was the point of his life, after the evil had been destroyed? Was he destined to be another name, another story, another tale to tell grandchildren, that so many read in dusty, moth-eaten history books? He had changed so much on the outside. From the small, shy schoolboy to the strong and powerful, perfect hero. No one ever saw him as just Harry; it was always Harry Potter – the boy who lived to save the world. He had to keep up the façade to give the people hope, hope that he did not hold for himself. Yes, he knew he would be able to kill Voldemort, but he no longer knew himself. He longed for his opposite, someone to complete him, make him whole, to make him feel. This longing led him to where he was tonight, inside the safe walls of Hogwarts, where he found his solace and his one true opposite.

"_And you know you're never sure_

_But you're sure you could be right_

_If you held yourself up to the light_

_And your embers never fade in your_

_City by the lake_

_The place where you were born_

_Believe, believe in me, and believe_

_In the resolute urgency of now_

_And if you believe there's not a chance tonight"_

Harry never dwelt on his past; neither did he dwell on his future. The reason being he thought he'd never have one. What he wanted was someone who could erase everything, someone to be truthful, someone who could start a new life with him. A life that meant something special between just the two of them and not the whole world. Someone for him to love and someone to love him in return. He didn't want it to happen, but he had found this very person tonight.

"_Tonight, so bright_

_Tonight_

_We'll crucify the insincere tonight_

_We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight _

_The indescribable moments of your life tonight _

_The impossible is possible tonight_

_Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight"_

Tonight, Harry felt he belonged and meant something for the first time in his life. He felt feelings deep inside that he had never experienced before. He felt love and felt loved in return. The past had never existed tonight, just a façade between the two since the start, all the pain ebbed away under the strength and depth of emotions that they were feeling. Tonight, Harry knew he had found his one and only anchor to the world, his reason to believe in himself, that he deserved love from another, to have hope. Tonight he felt connected, that they were meant to be, whether it was fate, the war, or something else altogether, Harry had found Draco.

"_Tonight, so bright_

_Tonight."_

The war would soon be over, but their love would last forever.

Owari

**Brought to you by Lemon fresh 'cleaning' products and by the letters 'y', 'a', 'o' and 'i'.**


End file.
